The closest known prior art are bifocal eyeglasses and rear view mirrors with magnification viewing area. Other prior art include telescopes, binoculars, and microscopes.
The problem with the prior art is that it is difficult to locate the object being viewed in the high magnification viewing area. It is often a multiple set process to view the object within the high magnification viewing area. For instance, with a microscope, a researcher will locate an organism to be viewed in the lowest magnification area, centering the organism within the viewing area. Secondly, the researcher will select the next higher magnification and center the organism being viewed in the viewing area. Third, the researcher will switch to the next higher magnification, centering the organism within the viewing area. The process is repeated until the organism is viewable within the highest magnification viewing area. However, tracking the movement of a living organism can be difficult if the organism is moving. If the organism moves outside of the high magnification viewing area, it can be difficult to locate it again. The process of locating the organism in a lower magnification may be necessary if the organism moves outside the high magnification viewing area.
Hunters have difficulty using high magnification rifle scopes if their target is moving. Once the target moves outside of the viewing area, it can be very difficult to locate the target again using the high magnification viewing area.
In general, high magnification systems have a problem that once the object leaves the high magnification field of view, it is difficult to determine the new location.